


Prisoner of love

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 囚禁play，失忆狗血仇人变情人，不要谈爱就对了。





	Prisoner of love

**Author's Note:**

> N久前的存档，也许会写完（我欠太多啦

Prisoner of love

（上）  
这个房间看不到一丝光亮，通常在这种情况下，人的嗅觉和听觉会变得十分灵敏。  
黑暗中有人在喘息，绝望地、痛苦地呼——吸。空气中弥漫着浓烈的血腥气，男人颇为不适，用手帕捂住了口鼻。

“先生，叛徒抓到了，您准备怎么处置？”

地下室的灯终于亮了，却仍旧昏暗。男人只能看到电笼的角落里蜷缩着一块蠕动着的血肉模糊的东西。

“把门打开。”  
“先生，他极度危险！”  
“我不想再说第二遍。”

组织皇帝的话自然没人敢违背，男人慢慢接近失去行动的猎物，用权杖轻挑开猎物额前的碎发，一双绿眼睛狰狞地瞪圆着，已经干涸的血布满在他苍白的脸上。

“Marco Reus？你的真名？”

听到名字后本能地想要抬头，却因为贴着地面的脸颊被凝固的血黏住而只能微微转动了一下眼珠。  
不等回答，裤子就被扯下，全身上下现在就这里一块好肉，似汹涌的雪浪，拍上去极富弹性。  
Lewy用权杖挤开臀缝，毫不客气地捅了进去。他从不怜香惜玉，对待仇人更是下手没个轻重。Reus背脊一凉，几乎快晕过去了。  
权杖的头就在自己身后旋转摩擦着，试图找到让他尖叫的点。可他都快死了，哪还有力气叫呢？当真的肉棒代替权杖进来的时候，这便成了一场毫无快感的游戏。  
他被Lewy按在墙上，勒着脖子，窒息地接受他的操干。那男人的阴茎长而粗，在不断紧缩的甬道里找寻着继续膨胀的空间。Reus觉得自己的肛口可能要裂了，撕裂的痛感对他来说已经不算什么了。  
Lewy的抽插停顿了几秒，Reus发现他正试图将两个卵黄大的囊袋也一同塞入的时候，Reus想，我大概是活不过今晚了。  
在Lewy没有任何情欲的两轮攻势下，Reus陷入了昏迷。

再次醒来的时候他还是在地下室，脸上被泼了冷水，想来才过去没多久。  
Lewy坐在一把椅子上，长腿搁在一块，手中把玩着权杖，一副高高在上目中无人的姿态。

“醒了？”

他站了起来，命令手下将Reus架起来。

“你的上峰死了，唯一能证明你身份的人从这个世界上消失了。在警方的档案里，再也找不到你的名字。Marco Reus，是杀死Klopp警长的凶手，即将被全国通缉……”  
“你杀了我吧。”

Reus面无表情，虚弱地闭上了眼。

“让你那么痛快地死掉岂不是太可怜你了。”

Lewy站起来，缓步走到Reus面前，原本那副淡漠冷静的脸终于开始变得面目可憎。

“我要折磨你，在你被折磨濒死的时候救活你，然后继续折磨你。你的余生将在这里度过，好好赎罪吧，Reus。”

Reus一怔，不明白他如此强烈的敌意从何而来。

“赎罪？我有何罪？如果非要给我定罪，那就是没有把你杀了。不过，砍掉了你的左膀右臂也很不错呢……”

最后一个尾音没有说完，Lewy劈掌而来。脸倒也没那么疼，只是耳膜被震得嗡嗡作响，一时间脖子拧不过来。  
Lewy暴戾的额角青筋凸起，像是被戳中了心事一般发起狠地往Reus身上踹。Reus抱住膝盖，任由Lewy践踏自己的身体。被暴力对待那么久，他的灵魂早就脱离这副躯壳了，失去痛感对他来说也许是件好事。  
脏污的金发被紧紧攥着，额头猛烈地冲向墙壁，有骨头破裂的声音，也有心底发出的闷哼声。  
鲜血从口鼻涌出，旧伤未好又添新疤。

“求仁得仁？放心，你不会就这样死！”

Lewy拽起Reus衣领，像握着一个破布娃娃一般拖着他前行。没人敢阻拦，眼睁睁看着血痕一路从地下室蔓延而上。  
论心狠手辣，这世上还没有第二个敢和波兰毒枭比。

三年后——  
柔软的大床上，两具身体交缠在一起。  
纤细瘦弱的男人握着身下人的肉棒，对准后慢慢坐了下去。  
“嘶……”  
他仰起天鹅般的脖颈，长长地喘了一口气。调整好呼吸，双手撑在床单上开始上下运动。床吱吱呀呀地晃，白色的床帘被风吹开，露出一张驼红微醉的脸。

“Marco，骑得舒服吗？”

Reus睁开眼，是从碧潭中取出的一瓢绿色，是百分之百的纯真和干净。

“如果你愿意帮我一下下那会更好。”

说完就拉着躺在下面看好戏的人起来，过分细窄的手攀上坚硬的肩膀，主动送上香吻。  
Lewy眯起眼，享受着Reus殷勤的服务。  
丁香小舌卷住自己的舌头，将口中的蜜渡过来，同时屁股重重地坐下去，小心地磨着自己的龟头，体毛紧贴在一起，混合着黏腻的体液，他没有道理不兴奋。  
“小样……”  
Lewy不会给Reus主导的机会，他探手握住Reus的玉茎，套弄着肉柱，没两三下就挤出了第一波浊白。而Reus后面的穴也愈发的湿润，淫液从缝隙间滴落到Lewy的大腿内侧，那种刺激感令他很抓狂。  
Reus的喘息声越来越大，从低沉变向尖利，一下一下传到Lewy的脑袋里，打开藏在最深处不理智的那扇门，把无数精虫释放出来。  
Lewy起身反钳住Reus，把他扣在身下。  
Reus轻笑了起来，微拱起身体，扳过脚掌，将双腿尽可能地张到极限。  
Lewy伏下，托起Reus粉红的屁股，如亲吻他香甜的薄唇一般舔舐起那一张一合的小穴。  
Reus本就体毛稀疏，加上精心保养，穴口十分柔嫩光滑。Lewy轻而易举地将舌头塞了进去。穴肉比豆腐还要嫩上几分，粗粝的舌头刚挤开窄道，就被无数张饥饿的小嘴包围住。如此反复几次，Lewy的舌根都发麻了，到底舌头的长度有限，无法满足Reus的需要，都开始咿咿呀呀地埋怨起来了。  
“要您插进来……不要舌头……”  
“说什么呢小坏蛋？”  
Reus往自己嘴里放了根手指，眼睛里起了情欲的雾，说出的话也不知廉耻起来。  
“要你的大鸡巴插进来……Marco饿了……”  
“插烂也无所谓吗？”  
Lewy边说边支起身，将口中剩下的淫液喂给Reus。  
“插烂好了，求求你快进来……啊……插烂Marco吧！”  
Lewy扯下内裤，早就饱胀着的肉棒弹跳了一下，便又失去了空气被架进了Reus的穴内。  
尽管不是第一次进入Reus的体内，但Lewy还是倍感销魂。分身埋进温暖的洞穴，撑开肠壁的皱褶，每往前挤一寸后面的嫩肉就咬上来。Lewy换了几次角度，想要找到Reus最敏感的部位。手上也不闲着，拧搓着Reus的乳首，将两颗乳头揉得又红又肿。  
“动嘛。”  
Reus勾着Lewy的脖子，直勾勾地望着Lewy，希望从他那张始终冷峻的脸上找到一些不一样。  
Lewy微抿着唇，拂开Reus额前汗涔涔的碎发，凑上去吻了吻。  
“事情办好了吗？”  
Reus拧起眉，似乎有点不高兴了。  
“在床上还要汇报工作吗？你有没有点情趣。”  
翻着白眼抱怨着，Reus脾气上来就要推开Lewy，却被Lewy擒住手腕。  
“我只是有点担心。”  
“我办事你还不放心吗？”  
Lewy摸了摸他的脸，郑重地说：“我是担心你。”  
Reus呆了一秒，刚想说什么，Lewy就动了起来，按住他的腰死命地操干起来。  
Reus彻底失语，闷哼一声后随着Lewy的律动呻吟起来。

日光照进来，Reus的身体暴露无疑，白皙的腿上到处是斑斑点点。Lewy没有抱他去洗澡清洗的习惯，常常都是被他弄睡过去后黏糊糊地醒来，这感觉非常不好。  
Reus敲了敲脑袋，把Lewy横在自己胸前的胳膊挪开，侧过脸的时候正巧对上Lewy的睡脸——平静温和，就是一个普通的大帅哥，怎么也不像杀人不眨眼的黑社会老大。  
Reus眯起眼，轻轻偷吻了一下Lewy的脸颊，正要逃跑时却被Lewy抓住。

“你醒啦？”  
“嗯。”

Lewy没有睁眼，只是把Reus牵过去搂在怀里。

“你要走吗？”  
“再睡会，你呢？”  
“洗完澡就走。”  
“这么着急？”

Reus不满地看了他一眼，有点儿撒娇道：“替你去办事！省得老盯着我。”  
Lewy把Reus搂得更紧了，刚睡醒时沙哑的嗓音格外性感，激起Reus一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
“盯着你……怕你跑了。”  
“跑？我可逃不出你的五指山！”  
Reus抓着Lewy的手臂，仔细盯着上面一道牙印，十分不可思议：“这真的是我咬的吗？”  
Lewy蹭他乱糟糟的头发，深吸了一口，尽是清新的香气，心情也跟着好起来。  
“不，是一条狗。”  
Reus怒了，挣开Lewy的怀抱跳下床，懒得理那烂人。

水温正好，均匀地洒在身上，Reus长叹了一口气，舒服地靠在布满水汽的墙上。  
水珠顺着瘦削的下颚滴落，灯光过于强烈，那一身新老交叠的伤疤令人胆寒。而Reus就像个没事人一样擦拭着那些伤痕，仿佛它们不曾存在。  
Lewy说自己很久之前就跟着他了，除了帮他纾解性欲还负责帮他杀人，并且专杀警察。

——你的这些伤，就是那群混蛋弄的。你被他们抓走，严刑拷打，生不如死。  
——那你怎么救回我的？  
——很简单，绑了他们老大。  
他从长达一星期的昏迷中醒来的时候Lewy告诉了他一切，信息量过于巨大以至于Reus恐慌了很长一段时间才接受了自己在Lewy身边扮演的角色。  
现在，他重新恢复了杀手的身份，成为Lewy身旁一剑封喉的利剑。  
Reus从不思考自己所做的事是否正确，他只是单纯地爱着Lewy，愿意为他付出生命而已。

这个礼拜，Lewy交给了他一项新任务——保护从多特蒙德来的军火商Favre。  
Favre为人死板，认定自己的安保系统没问题，结果来慕尼黑的第一天就遇到了刺杀。这下，Reus不得不全天二十四小时跟着他，以免这位大金主再出麻烦。  
下午两点，Favre和人约在郊外的酒庄内谈生意，Reus闲着无聊在外面转了起来。  
这儿是Lewy的私产，暂借Favre用来交易。虽是第一次来，但不知为何，Reus感到莫名的亲近，指不定他曾住过。  
酒庄占地很大，古老的城堡外是修剪整齐的花园，虽是隆冬仍旧一派春意。  
回去他要和Lewy说说，这地方，以后来度假肯定不错。  
靴子踩过地上的树枝，立刻惊起鸟鸣。  
Reus下意识地转身，一杆枪就抵在了腰背上。

“什么人？！”

能如此悄无声息地靠近自己，身手绝不简单。

金发飘过耳稍，身体就被死死扣在了地上。

“闭嘴！我是在救你！”

Reus不管三七二十一地对来者一顿拳打脚踢，直到那冰冷的枪口撞在眉间他才安静下来。

“不想死的话给我安分点！”

显然，眼前这张稚嫩的脸还不习惯说威胁人的话，因而紧张得涨红了脸。  
近距离看清了那张脸，Reus有一丝惊讶。

“是你？”  
“是，是我……”

Brandt不知道自己是鼓起了多大勇气说出了这句话，他只是在看见Reus陌生又熟悉的脸庞时似被人抓起了一丁点心尖肉，顿时疼得无法呼吸。

消失了三年的Marco Reus没有死，他还活着，好好地活着……

Reus眨眼的片刻，一滴泪就落到他的脸上，冰凉又滚烫。


End file.
